brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheKnightOfIron/Chapter Three: Gale Forest
Now, a lot of these first few chapters you guys will be familiar with. But I promise you that by Chapter 10, things are going to be very interesting. You can find the rest of the stories here. Chapter Three: Gale Forest I run into the Gale Forest. Jake has stopped and is staring into the forest. I meet up with Jake and say, “Are you ready for this?” He shakes his head. “I’ll wait here.” I sigh. “Fine, I’ll do this. But next time, you’re the one getting my LEGO piece back. “Actually, I think it’s called the Bronze Brick.” “Whatever.” I head into the forest and began looking for this lady. I beat some trainers and duck behind some trees. I look back. Jake is staring at me. I ignore him. I encounter a wild Nidoran, a male one. I am in a hurry, but I decide to catch it. After Nidoran has been caught, I turn a corner and find the lady immediately. She is standing among a bunch of trees. I knew she was going to escape. But apparently, she can’t walk through trees. “You caught me!” she cries. “I did?” I asked. “It’s my fault for running into this dead end!” “Yeah, uh… you better, uh, watch where you’re going next time!” I said, trying to sound like I cared. “Now, give me back my LEGO necklace thing!” “Well, you aren’t getting it! Team Eclipse always gets what they want!” “Hey, isn’t that the organization that took my parents?” “Yeah! We did that! Do you miss them, little boy? You want your mommy?” she taunted. “Well, if I were a normal child, I would. But I really have no idea why they were kidnapped in the first place. From what I’ve heard about Team Eclipse they seem evil, and in any situation such as this, people would just automatically make the assumption that my parents were not at fault and it was clearly the evil Team Eclipse. I’m not saying Team Eclipse isn’t evil, but my point is that if it turned out that my parents had become crazy people bent on destroying humanity, for example, and an evil organization had kidnapped them because of their threat to the world, I would not miss them. Or, if my parents had discovered some powerful artifact that would easily give them control over Roria and they abused the opportunity by taking away the rights of the people, then—“ “You talk too much. Let’s battle!” And so we battled. My newly caught Nidoran didn’t do much, but it did get stronger by doing absolutely nothing. Zigzagoon and Froakie did the rest. “You beat me!” she exclaimed, surprised. “How was I beaten so easily by a new trainer?” “I don’t know, maybe it is because your Pokemon are in the single digits.” I said. “I guess I have to give you the Bronze Brick now!” she said. This kind of logic never makes any sense to me, but I nodded my head and stuck out my hand. She gave it to me and before she left, she said, “Team Eclipse will be back for it.” Then she pulled out a hoverboard and zoomed out of the forest. When I left the forest, Jake congratulated me on the fact that I got the necklace back. No thanks to him. I wondered what to do next, since the bridge was under construction, but Jake said that at the exact moment I beat Linda (that was apparently her name), the bridge had been completed. Strange. So I was psyched for Route 2 but there was pretty much just one trainer. As she brought out her Skitty, she explained to me that she was hoping to become the Champion of Roria. She must not have realized that little kids with Skitties don't make it to the Roria League. I moved on, ready to find my parents and not let them go until they have explained to me exactly why Team Eclipse wanted them. Category:Blog posts